


Impulse III

by frick



Series: Impulse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BAD TIME, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Under The Blanket, bad dream, comfy, implied lewdness, no-lewd woah, soft cuddles, warm cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frisk has a bad time and asriel gives her the uh oh cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse III

Femfrisk X Asriel comfy cuddles 

Lewds next chapter. wew

**

Frisk woke up with a start. Cold sweat covered her skin. She covered her mouth with a palm and let out muted gasps, staring at the ceiling fan.

Just a nightmare. Calm down.

Her hands were shaking.

The vestiges of the nightmare were already fleeing her mind. So why couldn’t she stop shaking?

Asriel was asleep next to her. Right. She was in the States. They were exploring.

You saved him. Calm down.

Frisk needed some air before she had a panic attack in bed. She slinked out of the sheets as quietly as possible, stealing Asriel’s jeans sitting on the end of the bed. Thankfully the hotel had a decent sized balcony. 

She stepped out and tried to slide the door quietly closed. There was a half drank bottle of Sprite sitting on the railing. Good enough. She took a couple of swigs to clear the sleep from her throat.

Had to take her mind off of it. Look at the city. Isn’t it gorgeous?

Trails of red lining the streets. Frisk didn’t look at the clock, but it must have been three or four in the morning. The orange haze of light pollution blocked the stars from the sky. The lights of office buildings and towers would have to suffice.

Always had to maintain the illusion that nothing was wrong. Had to be strong for Asriel.

He has a SOUL now. Years of pretending nothing ate at Frisk’s mind. He won’t wilt away at the slightest sign of doubt. He’s here now. Forever. Calm down.

The nightmares rarely hit her, but when they did it was like a truck. How had Asriel dealt with this, almost nightly, for months? And years, before Chara reared their head? Frisk could face world ending situations, brush with death multiple times; and all it took was a bad dream to break that hardened shell.

Maybe that’s why they were so good for each other. They were both so, so strong. But in entirely different areas. Asriel could bear the suffering of the world on his shoulders. Frisk could bear the world falling down on her shoulders.

Maybe that’s why the bad dreams hurt so much. The concept that she could lose him sent shivers down her spine.

She shuddered in a light breeze. Should have grabbed her sweater. Tank top wasn’t the best choice.

Another sigh through clenched teeth. At least the nightmare-induced shaking was stopping. Calm down.

She heard the door slide back open. Welp.

“Didn’t mean to wake you, Az.”

Heavy footfalls rang out among the ambience of city life. A plane roared in the distance.

“Mmn… why’d you take my pants?” She turned to look at him. Black t-shirt he passed out in, and those ridiculous rainbow boxers. He was rubbing dust out of his eyes.

She sighed and look back out to the city. “Just getting some fresh air. Go back to bed.”

“Yeah. That… fresh American smog. Delicious. What’s wrong?” Of course he picks now to be less timid.

“N-nothin, Az. Just- I’ll be in in a minute.”

More footsteps. But they were getting closer. Frisk tensed up. “Az… I’m fine, really.” She didn’t realize how cold it actually was until Asriel’s arms gave a warm contrast. He gripped her into an embrace from behind, chin resting on her head.

“You don’t have to keep up the tough act for me anymore.” His voice rang through her chest as he spoke. “If something’s bothering you, we can talk.”

She didn’t want to talk. Didn’t want to admit she had a weak spot. “Just a nightmare, Az. I’ll get over it.”

“Golly, that’s what’s keeping you up?” Frisk blushed at his bluntness. It seemed so silly. He brought her in closer, nuzzling her head slightly. “Dreams are tough in the moment, but once you’re out, they’re just dreams, right? Don’t let ‘em get to you.”

Just dreams. His happened to give him weird headlight eyes and tribal tattoos. Asriel trying to comfort Frisk had some cute level of irony in it. She relaxed and nestled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his.

“It’s actually really cold out here and I don’t have pants on so-”

“Mmkay. Back to bed then.” Frisk couldn’t bring herself to move.

“Y-you have to let go of me, first.”

“Carry me.”

“Alrighty then.” Frisk didn’t expect him to actually do it. He swung her into his arms with surprising ease and popped the sliding door back open with his feet, tossing her onto the hotel bed. He lazily collapsed on top of her and pulled the blanket over them.

A few minutes of silence and warmth. Frisk felt drowsiness and its familiar tug on her body.

“I’m not going anywhere, you know.” His breath splayed across her cheek. “Maybe you needed to hear that from me.”

“Az…”

He pulled her in closer under the covers. “We can take a lazy day tomorrow. Just hang out.”

She moved a bit. “That’d be nice. Feels like we’re being lazy a lot, though.”

“S’what vacations are for, right?” Frisk could practically feel the sly grin popping up on his face. “We could get a little lewd.”

That was uncharacteristic. He must be really concerned.

Or drunk. Frisk didn’t smell any alcohol, though. “Sure. I’m gonna go back to sleep again because I think I’m still dreaming.”

No response.

“...Az?”

She was answered by snoring. Little bastard.

“Love you too.”


End file.
